This grant is a resubmission of a Core grant request for the University of Michigan Cancer Center. The application has been revised based on the suggestions of the previous NCI Center Support Review Committee. The University of Michigan Cancer Center (UMCC) was established by the Board of Regents in May 1986 to provide a focus for all of the cancer related activities throughout the University. The strategy of the Cancer Center is to provide an organizational framework to promote and enhance interdisciplinary research throughout the University. This is accomplished through the development of defined clinical and basic science interdisciplinary programs in cancer research and the development and support of shared core resources. There are seven clinical research programs in the UMCC. These represent coordinated research efforts in cancers of major organ systems including head and neck, breast, chest, genito-urinary, central nervous system, leukemia and lymphoma, and pediatric tumors. The six basic science research programs of the Center include tumor metastasis and the extracellular matrix, molecular mechanisms of gene regulation, tumor immunology, cancer pharmacology, drug development, and cancer epidemiology causation and prevention. The UMCC has established 10 shared core facilities which include a clinical trials office, biostatistics, tissue procurement, tumor imaging, pharmacokinetics, drug analysis, molecular biology, peptide synthesis, morphology and cytometry cores. The University has committed significant resources to the Cancer Center for the support of Center programs and shared core facilities. Dr. Wicha, Center Director, has responsibility for managing the affairs of the Center. He has authority and responsibility for space, equipment, budgets, and personnel assigned to the Center in addition to responsibility for coordinating Center Basic Research and Clinical Research Programs. The 216 faculty with appointments to the UMCC currently receive over 21 million dollars annually in grant support. The UMCC has had a major impact on cancer research at the University of Michigan.